Rivales
by Luka-sama
Summary: Yuno y Noelle tenían una rivalidad tambien, sobre el cariño de Asta.


_Yuno es guapo, pero Asta tiene ese brillo que amo._

 _Black Clover no me pertenece._

 **Rivales**

Los dos mejores equipos del país, eran el equipo donde estaba Asta (ignoren que hace solo seis meses estaba por debajo de todos) y donde estaba Yuno, obviamente. Por lo cual la rivalidad de ellos no solo aumentaba cada segundo, también los encuentros entre ambos en la capital. En general el capitán de Asta era un hombre bastante agresivo, pero dejaba que fueran por su cuenta por todos lados.

Asta siempre salía corriendo arrastrando a Noelle con él, ambos al ser de la misma edad, solían disfrutar de los festivales cuando había o buscaban tiendas de objetos mágicos. Para decepción de Asta ninguno funciono con él nunca.

Pero entre esas idas a la capital, en más de una ocasión terminaban encontrándose con Yuno.

Pero ahí comenzaba todo.

Al principio todos conocían de la rivalidad de Asta y Yuno.

Aunque esa no era la rivalidad más fuerte, el verdadero reto entraba en juego cuando Noelle y Yuno se encontraban con Asta de por medio.

Todo había comenzado un día donde los tres terminaron comiendo el almuerzo en un restaurante, de forma no planeada, ya que aunque planearan algo, nunca funcionaba para ellos.

—Asta y yo crecimos juntos—había dicho Yuno con su cara inexpresiva.

Asta lo ignoro mientras comía, nada más asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Bueno Asta ahora es mi compañero de equipo y vivimos en el mismo edificio—dijo Noelle con una sonrisa suficiente.

Fue ver el brillo de irritación en Yuno, lo cual hizo que Noelle entrara en comprensión y sus ojos también mostraran incredulidad. Puede que Yuno fuera un prodigio, pero Noelle era de la realeza y no se dejaba intimidar por nadie.

Ambos se vieron comprendiendo al otro perfectamente.

—Asta y yo somos rivales por convertirnos en el próximo Rey mago—musito Yuno con acides.

Asta lo vio confundido, debido a que eso todos lo sabían y generalmente Yuno no era de comentarlo sin alguna razón en específico. Pero pronto llego otro plato e ignoro a su amigo por algo más de comida, los entrenamientos de los capitanes lo estaba matando.

—Bueno Asta es mi compañero de equipo y solemos hacer las misiones en equipo, por lo cual somos un gran dúo—expreso Noelle con una sonrisa que de inocente no tenía nada.

Asta vio ahora a su amiga confundido, luego se encogió de hombros, Noelle era algo rara a veces.

En cambio los otros se vieron con fuego en sus ojos.

—Soy su mejor amigo—

—Yo soy su mejor amiga—

—Crecí con él—

—Ahora soy YO quien crece con él—

—Se las comidas que le gustan—

—Asta come cualquier cosa idiota—

—Soy su mejor oponente—

—Te voy a lanzar mi hechizo de agua y veras que yo también lo soy—

—Yo llegue primero—

—Yo seré quien me quede—

Asta se encogió incrédulo al ver a Yuno de pie con una mirada sombría, mientras Noelle estaba en igual posición y a punto de sacar su libro para empezar una batalla.

—¿Me perdí de algo?—pregunto Asta aunque fue ignorado.

Al final el viento y el agua hicieron una gran destrucción, dejando una gran cuenta a pagar por ambos gremios y a los tres chicos vetados de por vida de entrar nuevamente al restaurante. Mientras los tres caminaban de regreso al edificio real, donde se estaban quedando, Asta se quejaba de que todo había sido ridículo y milagrosamente no era su culpa.

Pero Yuno y Noelle sabían que ese día.

O ese día ambos se hicieron rivales.

Por el chico idiota que no sabía nada y caminaba frente a ellos.

Que la batalla iniciara.

 **Fin**

 _No soy de hacer un trío en mis escrituras, sobre todo con el chico como manzana de discordia…a quien quiero engañar, desde que leo Boku no Hero lo hago xD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
